Sweet Nectar
by SpeechlessQuestion
Summary: One of our boys gets a bit distracted by a few bites of nectarine. Only someone else is eating it.


**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling and I'm not making any profit off this bit I'm using her characters for, if that were the case I'd be writing much more often.**

**Warnings: Contains the beguinings of a slash aka male/male relationship. don't like it? Don't read it. **

**Rating: Not really over PG or PG-13 at worst.**

**A/N: Not much going on. I got a nectarine high last night and this idea wouldn't let me go.Enjoy!**

**SQ**

**Sweet Nectar**

* * *

Nectarines. It had to be nectarines. I _love_ nectarines, but watching him eat one... I was struggling to control myself. I had been brooding about said person when I sighted him. I still had to think about his...propsition. 

He's sitting under a tree beside the lake. Not surprising it's a nice day and I've seen him there before. He's not with his usual friends though, I wonder where they are.

He's so perfect. I watch as he closes his eyes and enjoys the sunshine, or maybe it's the nectarines, I'm not sure. My breath is stuck in my chest as I watch him pop a peice in his mouth. Past full, rich lips, and he gently sucks the juice from his fingers, captivated by his snack as I am by him. Another peice is popped in his mouth and juice dribbles down hs chin slightly. It's taking every ounce of my hard worked for control to not pounce on him as his tongue darts out to finish what I so desperatly wanted to do as he licks the juice up.

Suddenly my pants seem to be getting a bit tight, lucky I'm staring over a half-wall so no one else notices my... predicament. _'Quick! Snape in a bikini! Ummm, McGonagall and Dumbledore! Alone! On a deserted island! Hagrid in drag!'_ Certain parts of my anatomy calm down a bit after that. I shake my head to clear it and continue my watching.

He looks sooo good. He pops another peice past his lips. _'Mmmm... his lips.'_ I continue to stare, oblivious to the world around me when I am rudely interrupted from my trance-like state.

"Hello? Hello! Are you even listening to me!" My best friend interrupts my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I question idly, wondering what she wants now.

She gives and exasperated sighand rolls her eyes. "I was saying that you should just go over there. He's already asked you out and is waiting for an answer."

"Yeah." My male friend agrees. "I can't say I like him but if he makes you happy...who am I to stop it."

"Really?" I ask, not quite believing. He'd been one of mybest friends and his approval of this...relationship...I was about to embark on, is important to me.

"Of course, so go over-...nectarines. So that's why you've been more captivated that you would usually be. I've never seen you be able to resist them, go on, only someone who appreciates the things a much as you do could be a perfect match."

I stare at him in disbelief. No one knew about my nectarines.

He shrugs.

"I've lived with you for almost 6 years."

"Same here." My other best friend amends. "It's not a huge secret about the house, a first-year caught you with some in the middle of the night a few years back. Spread like wildfire. Noone besides the house knows." She shrugs also. "Haven't you noticed that there were allways some nectarines in the commom room for your birthday the ast few years? And how no one touches them unless you've had first pick?"

I blushed, deeply. My friends snicker behind their hands. I glare but it's ruined by the faint redness on mycheeks. I sigh matyredly.

"Now or never." I say to her.

"Goodluck." She says and kisses my cheek and walking towards the library with my other friend who smiled and followed obediantly behind.

"Thanks." I mumble as I slowly head over to the person I'd been watching. He's still sporadically popping bits of fruit in his mouth, clearly savoring every bite. I reach my destination and slide down the trunk next to him. He has his head against the tree, tilted up, eyes closed. He still looks adorable, there's some juice he missed slowly making its way down his chin and towards his neck. If all goes well, I may get to have my earlier wish come true.

"Nice weather." I say when he didn't acknowledge me, if he was anything like I was with nectarines I could forgive him. He pries his eyes open a bit and peers over at me without moving his head. He looks away and closes his eyes again.

"Yes." He agrees. Another chunk of fruit goes into his mouth. I try very hard to control myself.

"So have you thougt about my question?" He asks seemingly unconcerned, but I know he's nervous about my answer but...I can't resist.

"Which question was that?" I ask idly, watching his reactions carfully. He's not visably ruffled, I slowly star altering my position, taking great pains to not be noticed.

"The one I sent with my owl this morning." He says this as if he's asking for potions notes, popping another chunk of fruit past his lips.

"I do have an answer to that." Finally I was in position and plopped down facing him, my knees on either side of his hips, stradling him. His beautiful green eyes open wide, finding mine staring at him intently. He calms himslef and relaxes, closing his eyes for a moment before meeting my grey ones.

"And that is?" He asks as if it wasn't obvious. My arms go around his neck as I lean forward and kiss him soundly, my tonge darts out to taste the nectar I knew to be there, his arms wraping themselves around my waist.

We broke apart, staring at each other, his eyes were sparkling. Not twinkling like that damnable old coots, promised that he would never hurt my Harry again. Whether or not it was intentional.

For a moment I thought about consequences. About Voldemort, my father(not that he was much of a threat in prision). I'm kissing the Boy-Who-Lived for Merlin's sake! But then, nectar sweet lips met my own again and I realised that it didn't matter, not yet, not right now. We'd cross those bridges when we came to them, together. I promised myself right the that I would be by his side when he cast the final blow to the Dark Lord and then after.

All of this in that one, painfully sweet moment. We broke apart again, both of our lips were sweet now. I put my forhead to his, looking deep into his eyes. Seeing what I saw reassured me, nothing will go wrong. I leaned forward and put my lips to his ears.

"I, Draco Malfoy, _love_ nectarines."

* * *

**Well, thats all folks, its only a one-shot. Review! Please! Make sure to tell me if you thought that it was harry instead of draco in the beguining or anything, I tried to make it hard to tell until towards the end. Oh and I finished at 11:11 last night so make a wish!**


End file.
